


По ту сторону

by HolyHole



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHole/pseuds/HolyHole
Summary: — Не смотри долго в зеркало.— Почему?— Не знаешь, что именно находится по ту сторону и как оно себя проявит.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> никаких отзывов, пожалуйста. я сама знаю про недостатки.

I.  
— Не смотри долго в зеркало, — сказала Самира, проходя мимо Магнуса с подносом тарелок.

Магнус едва отвёл взгляд от своего отражения.

— Почему? — спросил вяло парень, вытирая со стола.

— Не знаешь, что именно находится по ту сторону и как оно себя проявит, — загадочно ответила Сэм, закинув сползающий конец шарфа за плечи.

Магнус едва не закатил глаза. Самира всегда такая – нельзя-то нельзя, а причины не назовёт. «Ладно, всё равно делом надо заняться», подумал он и продолжил вытирать столы.

Летнее солнце полностью зашло за горизонт, на прощание отразившись в зеркалах. Магнус снова посмотрел на своё отражение. Ничего необычного: то же серьёзное лицо с вкраплениями издевательства и сарказма, те же тонкие губы, которые он поджал, крепкая шея, длинные руки. Магнус отмахнулся от зеркала, словно пытаясь сорвать со своего лица густую паутину. Аннабет бы не понравилось такое сравнение.

— Магнус!

Парень вцепился в этот голос всем своим существом. Алекс! Слава богу, Алекс здесь.

— Привет, — растерянно сказал Магнус. Алекс удивлённо приподняла правую бровь, быстро поцеловав его в губы.

— Ага. Что с лицом? Сэм всё-таки сообщила тебе, что фалафеля ты больше бесплатно не получишь?

— Нет… Стой, что? Сэм?

— Получишь, что за ерунда, — нахмурилась Самира, выходя из комнаты персонала. Магнус почему-то испытал сильное, пронизывающее с головы до ног облегчение, когда увидел подругу. Крепкая, серьёзная из-за подсчитывания в голове прибыли, с её этим зелёным шарфом, который вечно сползал с плеч, Сэм внушала стойкое ощущение, что все нормально. Всё так и должно быть.

Этот шатающийся стул должен стоять рядом с кассой, Алекс всё так же должна зачёсывать зелёные пряди назад, он, Магнус, должен чувствовать, как холодная руна касается его кожи на груди каждый раз, когда он двигается.

— С ним точно всё нормально? — шепнула Алекс Самире. Последняя пожала плечами, но за другом напряжённо наблюдала, продолжая рутинную работу. — Я больше не пущу тебя замещать Амира, это плохо на тебя влияет. — Алекс мягко забрала поднос из рук Магнуса и передала его Самире. — Мы пойдём!

Магнус не понял, как он оказался в Крете Алекс. Машина плавно двинулась с места, и Магнус вздрогнул, вдыхая воздух.

— Эй?

— Да?

— Всё нормально?

— Да. Да. Абсолютно, — закивал Магнус. В голове загудело. Он взглянул на своё отражение и почувствовал, как мир снова меняется. Его резко отпустило. — Твою…

Алекс остановилась. Магнуса сильно тряхнуло, хотя никакого повода для этого не было. Алекс всегда водила очень осторожно и парковалась так же.

— Ты весь трясёшься! — глухо произнесла Алекс. — Магнус Чейз! Смотри на меня!

— Я здесь, — пробормотал Магнус, глядя в зеркало.  
На заднем сидении сидел кто-то, скрытый в тени.

— Магнус!

Магнус потерял сознание. Он не слишком часто терял сознание. Магнус даже не понял, как это случилось. Голос Алекс смялся в пространстве, виски пронзила острая боль, и всё внезапно стало тёмным. Потом (через три секунды или часа) парень пришёл в себя.

— Где этот телефон?! — Громкий голос Алекс помог Магнусу прийти в себя окончательно. Он как ни в чём не бывало спокойно выпрямился и тронул Алекс за руку. — Чёрт возьми! Магнус!

— Ага, это меня так зовут. Поехали? Я жутко проголодался.

Алекс набросилась на парня с вопросами. Магнус схватил её руки, шарящие по машине в поисках телефона.

— Тише, Фьерро. Я жив. Поехали.

Алекс продолжала что-то говорить, но её голос снова растаял в воздухе, оставляя надоедливое жужжание в затылке парня. Магнус, застыв без движения, смотрел вперёд на дорогу; что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что оборачиваться нельзя. Конечно, Магнус обернулся.

На заднем сидении никого не оказалось, и сердце Магнуса, замершее на момент оборота, пропутешествовало по всему его организму, спустя долгие секунды встав на место. Парень судорожно выдохнул, растирая грудную клетку и нащупывая руну. Металл мгновенно согрелся в его тёплых ладонях, и он почувствовал, как пелена спадает с мира окончательно.

— Приехали, — прохрипела Алекс. — Магнус?

— Да, иду, — произнёс Магнус, едва оторвав взгляд от сверкающей поверхности зеркала.


	2. II.

— Прошу прощения. Извиняюсь. Ага, ты тоже пошёл туда же, — бормотал Магнус, пробираясь с огромным тубусом по забитому транспорту к выходу. Столпотворение давило на лёгкие, и он надеялся скорее выйти на свежий воздух. Если воздух, пропитанный дымом и отходами заводов, можно назвать свежим.

Он наконец вылез и автобуса. Длинные волосы растрепались окончательно, и Магнус, кое-как на автомате запихав их за ворот футболки, поспешил в парк.

Проходя мимо огромной витрины магазина люстр, ламп и прочего светящегося товара, Магнус быстро оценил свой внешний вид и пришёл к выводу, что Блитцу сегодня на глаза лучше не попадаться. Собранные в пучок волосы, мятая футболка непонятного цвета, оборванные Алекс джинсы. Он поудобнее закинул тубус на плечо и пошёл дальше, окидывая взглядом необычно пустую улицу.

Неприятное чувство засосало под ложечкой. Магнус оглянулся. Нет, мир оставался тем же. Это чувство не было похоже на то, что одолевало его две недели назад. Сейчас ощущение исходило изнутри – что-то противное, похожее на ненавистное де-жавю. Словно Магнус пытался разбить пиньяту, которой не существовало.

Стандартный рингтон отвлёк его от копаний в мыслях в попытках уловить нить.

— Я уже на месте, — бойко произнесла Аннабет в трубку.

— Ага, буду через две минуты, — ответил Магнус, быстрее проходя мимо витрины.

Отключившись, Магнус понял, что его так грызло, что так холодными путами сжимало все его внутренние органы.

В отражении его волосы были собраны и в переулке, облокотившись о стену, стоял мужчину.

— Так.

Магнус сделал шаг назад. Мужчина стоял в переулке. Магнус обернулся. Мужчины в переулке не было. Мужчина есть. Мужчины нет. И волосы собраны.

— Ты кто? — прошептал ошалевший Магнус, подходя вплотную к витрине и стараясь разглядеть лицо мужчины. Тот лениво поднял руку и, широко растопырив пальцы, помахал ею. — Твою мать.

В реальности никого не было. Переулок был пуст. Только рыжий кот скользнул на дорогу.  
Магнус потянулся пальцами к стеклу, чтобы коснуться его, но отвлёкся. Позвонила Аннабет.

— Я жду тебя уже полчаса, Магнус. Ты где? Я знала, что ты придёшь с опозданием, но не настолько же!..

— Полчаса? — Магнус отдёрнул руку от витрины. Мужчина в отражении резко сжал пальцы в кулак и опустил его. — Как полчаса? Я минуты две назад вышел из транспорта. Остановился… остановился шнурки завязать. — В горле першило. Он сглотнул.

— Магнус… — вкрадчиво начала Аннабет.

— Иду. Иду. Только подожди минуту. Бегу.

Тубус больно ударил его по рёбрам, словно дал нагоняй, но это лишь подбодрило Магнуса, который теперь избегал встречи с отражающими поверхностями. Сердце билось спокойно, но только потому, что парня охватил страх, который вводит в ступор.

Магнуса Чейза нельзя было бы назвать трусом. Он был безбашенным, иногда дурачащимся, саркастичным человеком из разряда «я не трус, но я боюсь, и это нормально». Однако после встречи с этой Алисой в Зазеркалье его начало тихо трясти. Не каждый день видишь такие сбои в матрице.

— Магнус? — Аннабет быстро отложила тубус с забытыми ею чертежами на скамейку. Блондинка выглядела озабоченно. — Что с тобой? Ты весь вспотел.

Холодный пот действительно выступил на его коже. Футболка неприятно облепила кожу.

— Отлично. Всё отлично. Прости, что заставил ждать, — улыбнулся сестре Магнус, перебросился с ней парой дежурных фраз и быстрым шагом направился домой.

«Алекс. К Алекс. Алекс», надоедливо билось в висках и вене на горле, но Магнус успокаивался, повторяя это имя как молитву. Рядом с Алекс всегда хорошо: язвительная к незнакомцам, она окружала незаметным, но необходимым теплом близких.

— Алекс! — пронзительно крикнул Магнус, но на деле из его горла выдавилось лишь скомканное хрипение.

— Боже, Магнус, — испугалась… Магнус взглянул снова на испачканный глиной фартук. Испугался Алекс. — Что с тобой?

Сильные руки подхватили Магнуса и потащили в гостиную. Алекс уложил Магнуса и подоткнул подушечки под его голову. Блондинистые волосы потускнели, спутались. Алекс отдёрнул руку от этих волос.

— Что с тобой? Врачи нужны?

— Нет. Но, пожалуйста, закрой зеркало, — тихо попросил Магнус, повернув голову и уткнувшись носом в обивку дивана. Напротив дивана стояло зеркало Алекса, которое он именно сегодня притащил в гостиную.

Магнус чувствовал, что мужчина, которого он увидел, – не сон.

Алекс нахмурился, но выполнил просьбу Магнуса. Парень обернулся, вздыхая спокойнее и наблюдая за крепкой спиной Алекса. Тот накрыл зеркало белой скатертью со стола и вопросительно посмотрел на Магнуса, жестами спрашивая: «Э? Всё? Это излечит тебя?».

— Спасибо.

— Мог бы и сказать, что с тобой, — нарочито небрежно произнёс Алекс, уходя в соседнюю комнату, где располагалась его домашняя версия гончарной мастерской. — Оплачивать твоё лечение в психушке я не буду.

— Спасибо за то, что поклялся быть со мной и в болезни, и в здравии!

— Ничего я не клялся! Никаких официальных предложений и клятв не поступало!

Магнусу стало легче от этой их обыденной перепалки. Чувство, которое засело холодом в грудной клетке, охватывая лёгкие и сердце, исчезло. Он сел, недобро глядя на занавешенное зеркало.

— Это же ты там был? — пробормотал Магнус, подразумевая человека в тени. — Круто, болтаю с зеркалом, — усмехнулся он, но привычка теребить руну на шее в стрессовых ситуациях сейчас была с ним.

Никакого ответа из зеркала не последовало. Магнус довольно кивнул.


	3. III.

— БЛИТЦЕН! — проорала толпа, пытаясь оттащить мужчину от витрины магазина.

Невысокий, коренастый Блитц собрался штурмовать магазин, на витрине которого было выставлено «абсолютно безвкусное, оскорбляющее своим существованием меня и каждого из вас» платье.

— Блитц! — прожестикулировал Харт, а затем метко приложился своей ладонью к плоскому затылку мужчины. — Блитцен!

Самира, возмущённо раздув ноздри, поправила платок, но Магнус видел, что она улыбается. Алекс была одной из тех, кто оттаскивал пьяного Блитца от магазина. Магнус стоял чуть в стороне, опасаясь отражающей поверхности витрины.

— Что с тобой? — Мэллори, завязывая свои длинные волосы в хвост, подошла к Магнусу. Она сняла туфли и впихнула их парню. Тот задумчиво погладил ремешок и помотал головой. — Пьяный, что ли? Ты же не пил.

— Я и не пью эту гадость, — ответил Магнус.  
Он действительно был сам не своим. Магнус даже прекратил смотреться в зеркало при умывании, что способствовало многочисленным порезам на его щеках и шее из-за бритвы. Парень закрыл глаза и начал покачивать туфли. Блитцена оттащили от витрины и усадили на скамейку; Магнус слышал его возмущённые крики.

— Алекс! — Мэллори оставила Магнуса и побежала к друзьям. Девушка что-то прошептала Алекс на ухо, та нахмурилась и кивнула в ответ.  
Когда Алекс, засунув руки в карманы розовых брюк и поджав красивые губы так, что их почти стало не видно, направилась к Магнусу, тот почувствовал, что ему несдобровать. 

Единственным оружием, которое у него было, оказались зелёные туфли Мэллори, и Магнус поудобнее их перехватил. Скорее всего, Алекс намеревалась отрубить ему голову.

— Ну?

— Что? — Магнус непринуждённо облокотился о дерево и едва не промахнулся, подворачивая ногу. Алекс грозно смотрела на него сверху вниз. — Богов ради не смотри на меня этим взглядом!

Взгляд Алекс смягчился.

— Опять ты зависаешь?

— Я? Нет.

— Посмотри на меня, Магнус, и скажи мне это в лицо.

Магнус отвернулся.

— Что с тобой? Что тебя беспокоит? — Алекс подошла к Магнусу и заправила светлые волосы за его ухо. От неё пахло лаймом, и Магнусу как никогда хотелось обнять Алекс, целую вечность вдыхая этот запах. — Магнус Чейз, ты не получишь помощи, если не скажешь, что ты нуждаешься в ней.

— Выходи за меня, Алекс Фьерро, — произнёс Магнус, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Мэллори начала играть на укулеле (наверняка отжала у того паренька, скромно мнущегося у скамейки) и как Харт вежливо наблюдал за этой сценой, не слыша ни звука.

Алекс замолчала.

— Ты так от темы уходишь?

— Нет, но ты согласилась оплачивать мои больничные счета, если тебе поступит официальное предложение.

Алекс взяла Магнуса за руку и потащила за собой. Вскоре их компания, состоящая из притихшего Блитцена, говорящего с Сэм Харта и играющей на укулеле Мэллори двинулась вниз по улице. Магнус что-то рассказывал Алекс, но не помнил, что именно.

— Магнус, где мои туфли? — Мэллори оглянулась на блондина. Протяжное «трунь» вырвалось из инструмента.

Магнус обернулся, замечая, что одна туфля исчезла. Она лежала в нескольких метрах от него.

— Идите. Сейчас принесу.

Магнус наклонился за туфлей и почувствовал, как мир снова меняется.

— Нет, нет, нет, — пробормотал Магнус, резко вставая и прижимая к себе каблук так, что стало больно. Из витрины напротив на него смотрел мужчина. Он помахал Магнусу; искренняя улыбка осенила его красивое лицо. — Опять ты! — прохрипел блондин, тыкая в пространство пальцем.

Мужчина раскрыл руки, позволяя собой полюбоваться. Затем поманил парня к себе. Магнус послушно подошёл к витрине.

— Что тебе нужно?

Мужчина постучал по стеклу с той стороны.  
Магнус прикоснулся к витрине. К его удивлению поверхность не была холодной. Она горела. И её не было. Вместо того, чтобы дотронуться до твёрдого холодного стекла, пальцы Магнуса окунулись в горячую субстанцию, напомнившую парню пар.

Внезапно всё его тело вздрогнуло, словно кто-то потянул его спереди и толкнул сзади. Он почти упал, но невидимая сила удержала его на весу.

— Наконец! Я уж думал, что ты не придёшь!

В шее у Магнуса запульсировало. Мужчина щёлкнул пальцами, и туфли Мэллори вырвались из рук парня, повиснув в воздухе, как он сам.

— Кто ты? — задал закономерный вопрос Магнус.

Он попытался встать на ноги, не желая находиться в непонятной позе перед этим отражением. Однако тот не дал ему это сделать, приподняв ладонь, словно приказывая остановиться. Магнус замер, его руки прижались к телу.

— Твой друг.

Мужчина присел прямо на воздух, и Магнус получил возможность разглядеть его. Галлюцинация (сон? Магнус не мог дать точного определения ситуации) поразила парня своей красотой: модно растрёпанные рыжие волосы, переливающиеся всеми оттенками красного и оранжевого, чёткие черты лица, заострённый нос, бледные, но всё равно бросающиеся в глаза красотой губы. Портили всё только шрамы, разбросанные кратерами и длинными полосами по всему лицу. И глаза… Магнус нахмурился, не понимая, почему глаза мужчины показались ему такими знакомыми.

— У меня нет друзей, которые управляют воздухом и подвешивают меня в пространстве.

— Извини, — виновато пробормотал мужчина, но сделал это нарочито, играя роль. Он махнул рукой, и Магнуса резко взметнуло вверх, а затем опустило на пол. Ну, как пол – если темноту под их ногами можно было назвать полом. — Как дела? Голоден?

— Я только что провалился сквозь стекло. У меня не очень с физикой, но мне всегда казалось, что стекло – это твёрдое вещество.

— Это аморфное вещество, но да, ты провалился сквозь стекло.

— Боже, мои друзья никогда не были занудами.

— Я единственный в своём роде, — снизил голос мужчина, но от этого тише не стало. Наоборот, голос заполнил всё бесконечное пространство, за считанные доли секунды достигая мозга Магнуса. — Ты уже знаешь меня. Запомнил меня, верно? Садись, не люблю, когда надо мной что-то нависает, — скривил красивые губы мужчина.

— Если ты не заметил, тут нет стульев.

— Сядь, — произнёс мужчина, и Магнус мгновенно опустился на воздух. — А теперь – добро пожаловать, Магнус Чейз. Я ждал тебя.

Магнусу не понравилось это «я ждал тебя». Он внезапно почувствовал себя школьником, вызванным на ковёр к директору. То же противное чувство холодом проскрежетало по позвоночнику и засело в желудке.

— Мило. Ты – отражение.

— И всё? — разочаровался мужчина. Магнус подумал, что тот ожидал восторженных вздохов и аплодисментов или на крайний случай пару конфетти.

— Э? Слушай, что ещё я должен думать о мужике, который машет мне из пустого переулка? У меня нет такого пособия.

— Ладно, ладно, молчи. Пусть Отражение.

И снова Магнусу не понравилось, как он произнёс это слово. Словно не простое нарицательное существительное, а имя, существительное одушевлённое.

— Так что тебе нужно? — Магнусу бы не помешала пачка сухих салфеток; руки стали липкими из-за пота.

— Самая малость! — Шрам на щеке дёрнулся. — Важно то, что нужно тебе. Забудь про меня. Ты – главный.

— Круто. Не знал, что потусторонние силы – приверженцы правой идеологии.

— Создатели.

— Ладно… Так что значит – главный?

— Что угодно.

Рыжие волосы заблестели.

— Что тебе нужно? Деньги? Власть? Внешность?

Магнус оскорбился – неужели это красивое существо считает его некрасивым бомжом?

— Ничего мне не надо. Не помешали бы салфетки.

— Не такая мелочь! — повысил голос мужчина. — Я тебе не джин какой-нибудь, Чейз.

— Да боже, ладно, чего ты нервный такой? Мне не нужны власть и деньги, — пробормотал Магнус. — Мне бы домой.

— Хорошо.

Испещрённые шрамами губы растянулись в улыбке, и прежде чем Магнус успел вдохнуть, мужчина щёлкнул пальцами.

Магнуса вытолкнуло перед зеркалом в спальне. Он резко обернулся. Мужчина был там, довольно улыбаясь и уже исчезая.

— Как тебя звать? — Магнус кинулся к зеркалу, тыкая в него пальцем.

На поверхности появились четыре буквы: Л О К И.


	4. IV.

Зазвонил телефон.

— Да? — растерянно прошептал Магнус в микрофон. Динамик ответил ему нецензурной бранью. — Алекс? Алекс, приезжай домой. Пожалуйста.

Только сейчас страх начал просыпаться. Магнус никогда не был подвержен боязни зеркал или темноты, но теперь его трясло. Парень включил везде свет и всякую технику, которая могла бы издавать звуки.

Распахнулась дверь. Алекс быстро вбежала в комнату, едва не спотыкаясь. Редко её можно было увидеть настолько встревоженной. Зелёные волосы торчали во все стороны, джинсы были испачканы в земле, её руки тряслись. Магнус никогда не видел, чтобы у Алекс, мастерицы гончарного дела, так тряслись руки.

— МАГНУС.

— Я здесь. Жив.

— Где ты был? МЫ ИСКАЛИ ТЕБЯ ЧЕТЫРЕ ЧАСА!

— Четыре часа? Не может быть. Я был там около пятнадцати минут, — ужаснулся Магнус. Он взглянул на плотно занавешенные окна. Неужели сейчас около четырёх утра? — Алекс, ты шутишь. Я не мог исчезнуть на четыре часа.

Алекс разозлилась. Магнус заметил это по медленно сжимающимся кулакам, напряжённой шее и… глазам. Парень понял, почему глаза Локи показались ему знакомыми. У Локи были глаза Алекс – бушующие, вспыхивающие искрами всевозможных эмоций: от гнева до игривости. Светлый глаз Алекс заблестел в свете ламп, тёмный словно впитал в себя тени.

— Магнус Чейз, где ты был?

«Понимаешь, дорогая, я провалился сквозь стекло и поболтал с потусторонним существом, у которого твои глаза».

— Не знаю, — коротко ответил Магнус. — Тише, Фьерро. Иди сюда. Я действительно не знаю, где я был. Большего сказать не могу.

Алекс долго ругалась. Магнусу было хорошо сидеть укутанным в одеяло и слушать Алекс. Страх таял под атмосферой, к которой Магнус так прикипел душой.

Но все зеркала в доме Магнус закрыл.


End file.
